Aida Noryokugan
}} The Aida Noryokugan (間能力眼, Span Ability Eye) is one of the two variants of the Noryokugan, with the oother being the Kodona Noryokugan. Upon awakening this eye, the user it unable to switch to its other forms as it has reached its last stage. It is also then referred to as the Noryokugan, despite its technical name. Overview The Aida Noryokugan is one of the two advanced variants of the Noryokugan. Once awakened, the user can gain access to one of the Seven Orders jutsu. In addition, if a user chooses forgo the seven orders, they are able to unlock and advanced nature transformation. Which is a extended version of their original nature releases. Much like the Kodona Noryokugan, the appearance of it depends on the user that awakened it. Abilities Aida Noryokugan While the Aida Noryokugan grants access to a great number of abilities once active, it displays the same abilities not matter the route chosen. First ability Second ability The third and final ability of the Aida Noryokugan increases the users Space-Time ninjutsu. Increasing not only its strength, but the number of times it can be used. However, this does not apply to the Seven Orders. Mugen Kodona Noryokugan The Mugen Kodona Noryokugan is the second of the two advanced stages of the Noryokugan, with previous stage being the Kodona Noryokugan, and the original path taken through the evolution of the eye, wit hthe other being the Aida Noryokugan. Often abbreviated "MKN", the Mugen Kodona Noryokugan is awakened after a certain degree of mastery is achieved over at least two of the Kodona Noryokugans abilities. This degree of mastery varies from person to person. The Mugen Kodona Noryokugan allows the user to link their neuron network with that of the targets allowing them to see neuron network, nervous system and the very synapase within their body, whether one way (from the user to the target only) or two way (from the user to the target and vice versa), effectively allowing the user to know what the target is thinking as well as their intentions. It also allows them to effectively coordinate thoughts and techniques, reading each others thoughts akin to mind reading. By reading these electrical signals flowing within the targets body, the user can 'roam' there memorys, an ability called Psychometry, allowing them to obtain information that would otherwise be impossible, just from pure observation alone. This even includes suppressed memories or memories that were otherwise 'erased', as memories always remain within the mind, even if a person can no longer access them. This effectively allows one to learn potentially any technique as long as they meet the requirements for it. It also doubles their vision, extending it by 60km (31.0686 miles, for a total base vision of 120km; 74.5645 miles) and allowing them to see anything within their field of view, even multiple targets at once with extreme clarity. The user is able to see the signals within the body as information. It keeps the penetrative transparent vision and predictive capabilities of its previous stages as well. When this ability is active, the targets eyes will glow a faint purple and the connection will remain until the one or the other disengages it. Upon awakening it, it can no longer ne transitioned between its previous forms, as it contains their abilities as well. Due to the Helixians possesses septuple-stranded DNA, this eye will function as a normal eye if transplanted. If it is obtained another way, such as overwriting the DNA sequence of the reciever to that of helixian DNA, they won't be able to transition eyes, and will retain the basic Noryokugan appearance]], and won't have access to the abilities it harbors. Overview The Mugen Kodona Noryokugan focuses on macroscopic, microscopic and atomic vision as well as the ability top view different energies as energy waves in color. It also allows one to see the nervous system of targets as well as the neurons that travel through it, being able to view these signals as information the user can understand. It allows the user to use a single, powerful technique, the Four Branches Technique. Though as powerful as these paths may seem, it has its limits just as other dojutsu have. Having been the power of the unearthly inhabitants, the Helixian Clan, who arrived on Earth millinia before the Ōtsutsuki Clan, their manifested their powers within their eyes, though it originally started within their bodies. After Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki shared his chakra with the people of the world, they integrated this power into one of their Elemental Path, and forever changed it, though its original function is still their as well. Inner Workings The Noryokugan and its advanced stages has several eyes which aid it in its functions, and apply to all its stages, though they get stronger as its reaches its final form. *'Eye of View' Stemming from the left eye is the first ability, the Eye of View, which allows the Noryokugan to view objects in a transparent manner, similar to X-Rays, as well as macroscopic, microscopic and atomic vision. It also allows the user to see sources of energy, such as chakra, as energy waves in a color spectrum and enables the viewing of life force of objects and people. When it transitions to the Mugen Kodona Noryokugan, it enables the user to see anything within its field of vision at once with extraordinary clarity, as well as *'Eye of Information' Stemming from the right eye is the second ability, the Eye of Information, which allows the user to see the Nervous System of a person, viewing the Neurons that travel through it as information, which occur when thoughts and actions are formulated in the brain and eventually sent throughout the body before being preformed. Being able to see and read these signals allows the user to effectively see the world in slow motion as well. This allows them to effectively see how fast the target is moving, how much force they are putting behind an attack or even if they will switch up their attack, though the user can only focus on a single target at once. Upon awakening the Kodona Noryokugan, they can focus on up to 10 targets at once which can be increased with training, and upon awakening the finally form, they can focus on all targets within their field of view by extension of this eye and the Eye of View. *'Eye of Insight' Stemming from both eyes at once is the third ability, the Eye of Insight, which allows the user to track movement as well as link their nervous system with that of another person. This allows the user to target and exchange information and coordinate thoughts with them like them, like the left and right halfs of the brain, thought the user can make the communication one or two-way. This makes it possible to roam a targets memories without being detected, allowing them to obtain hidden, suppressed, forgotten information which would be impossible by other means. *'Eye of Psychometry' A highly advanced function of the KM itself is its fourth ability, the Eye of Psychometry or Psychometric Eye, which allows the user to obtain historical information about people and objects they perceive with their senses, notable the eyes. This allows the wielder to gain the knowledge about various things the target has done in the past, such as places visited, people talked to, information learned, gathered and obtained, exc. Due to the much higher processing power of the brain that Noryokugan users are capable of, they can search through this information at speeds that most others can only dream of. This allows the user to search an average persons mind completely in a matter of seconds, and minutes for people who have lived much longer lives than normal. Due to this particular function of the Noryokugan itself, the user can learn about various skills and abilities without ever having to actually witness them in real life or even physically, but solely through the pasts of others. The is done without the people in question even knowing, and this sub-abilitie itself is the opposite to the Eye of Information, as it obtains information of actions that have already taken place, rather than actions that have yet to occur. Trivia *Depite being the last form of the eye, it is still referred to as the Noryokugan. Category:Princeharris1993